totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Michael's Love Story
I'm kinda happy I'm the first to comment, but kinda disappointed. People should comment! This story rocked! It was extremely funny, it extremely suspenseful, full of great twists and plots and was very romantic! The opening with the florist was great and it really drew me in. And I just love how Mounzer says it's not the worst thing that could happen, cause we already know crazy stuff is going to happen. But I really love how Michael says "Maria means something to me." It really shows that throughout Michael's whole story he has loved Maria and after reading the last story I literally have to say "Awwwwww!" Another thing I have to compliment is the three sub plots between Michael, Mounzer and Moose. They each run very smoothly and written extremely awesomely. XD I can believe Moose forgot Valentine's Day. And I liked how you used a real band. I find it very sweet that Michael spent his life savings on Valentine's Day for Maria although I kinda feel bad for Michael. Oh well, he finally got that girl so I guess it's worth it. I think Michaels' women troubles are very believable and love how Mounzer knows exactly what to say. I really feel bad for Mounzer's love troubles. One day you'll find love Mounzer! XD I'm not familiar with the game Michael and Maria were playing but I find it funny. I also really like the narration, for the story in general, and loved how Bianca was introduced. I also love how subtle Bianca is when she says "I wish that was the only thing I was doing in those photos." XD I loved the Bank Robbing scene especially when Mounzer called. I also loved how the special surprise Michael planned played into this and how we were able to know what is was. I really loved how Michael had to prove his devotion to Maria and you can tell it is a struggle for Michael even if you haven't read the previous stories. I liked how Michael received advice from Brandon (who I found very funny and very like the original). The ending was very sweet and awesome and though I do feel bad for Bianca, I really loved that Maria and Michael got a happy ending. :) I really liked Mounzer's subplot with Charlotte. He was really sweet and he really tried his best. I feel bad he was rejected but I found it hilarious that Brandon ended up being her date and felt how you used Brandon's character was very awesome and went smoothly. I really like how you wrote Moose's story. Miranda's plan was one that you've seen before but didn't feel like you've seen it before. I really liked Moose actually meeting Travis Barker and Travis' story (is that true?). And I find it extremely funny how Moose took his advice. It was really romantic. Sorry if my comment is a little long and rambly. I really loved the story though! :D Rhonda is the meanest, vilest, ugliest, stankiest, crankiest, won’t even say high to your momma, cheapest, creepiest, arrogant sea witch in all the seas! And I’m not very fond of her either. 04:58, February 26, 2012 (UTC) O_o That is a big comment. XD. I have no reason to feel bad that no one else is commenting. Your comment is equal to like six people's. XDDD. Well, I'm glad you liked it so much. I'm glad you liked all three subplots. I felt they were all special in their own way, yet all relating to Valentine's Day. I normally like using real celebrities in my stories. IDK why though. Green Day was in Michael's Christmas story. :P I find it interesting that you felt bad that Michael spend his life savings on his date. I hadn't really thought about it when I wrote it. I guess you'd have to be really into a girl to spend that much money on her. I'm glad you found Michael's problem with women realistic. It shows that Michael is still slightly himself, even though Maria's had a part in making him a better place. And I hope Mounzer ends up okay too. XD The game Michael and Maria were playing was the "Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon." Since Kevin Bacon has been in so many movies, people thought it would be fun to see how many movies it would take to link Kevin Bacon to another. It's kinda fun, but you have to be a real movie buff to play it. I had planned the helicopter thing far in advance, so I'm glad it worked for you. I'm also glad you liked Brandon's cameo. I assumed it fit him. I was afraid his portrayal would be off the mark, so I'd like an opinion from him, but if you think I hit the target than I probably did. XD I honestly thought people wouldn't like the ending, but I'm glad you did. I wanted Michael to show that he did really care more for Maria over Bianca. Unfortunately, he did that in kind of a jerkish manner, but it's a flaw the character has. I'm glad you liked Mounzer's story too. I felt it was the weakest of the three, but I'm glad you still enjoyed it. Once again, I'm glad you enjoyed Brandon's cameo. Yeah, Miranda's brilliant plan was more of cliche. XD. But I'm glad that you felt that it felt different. I thought the ending was unique, at least. And yeah, Travis Barker's story is true. I included Blink-182 because I really wanted to use that story. The only problem was I couldn't find a good source to find out if he was Christian, but I found a few people who said he was, so I included it. And don't apologize for the long comment. It made my day. :) I'm glad you liked the story so much!--Radical M I don't need a girl for Valentine's 05:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I love this! It has all the genres! From romance to comedy to action to drama! You did an AMAZING job with this, Radi :) No one can resist my charms 10:49, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Nico. That means a lot. :)--Radical M I was going to make song lyrics as my signature 17:04, March 31, 2012 (UTC) That was fun!! I felt bad for Mounzer, but he and Charlotte can still be friends, and he and Brandon are friends, sort of. Mounzer should look at the bright side of life, instead of the gloomier parts. Poor innocent pilot. ;( And poor bank people. But that was a great story, and Bianca got what she deserved! :D I loved the ending, and loved that you gave Brandon a cameo! I've got to read some more of your Michael stories! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 19:07, April 2, 2012 (UTC)